


Por una mirada un mundo

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la primera vez que Enjolras le brinda la oportunidad de tocarlo.  Sólo una vez antes lo ha hecho, aunque no tenía permiso para ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por una mirada un mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en la escena final del libro.

Ha pedido permiso para morir a su lado. Eso es todo lo que quiere. Pero más que eso, en un impulso controlado que Grantaire no termina de entender, Enjolras levanta la mano hacia él. 

Es la primera vez que Enjolras le brinda la oportunidad de tocarlo. 

Sólo una vez antes lo ha hecho, aunque no tenía permiso para ello. 

\------------------- 

Fue una noche hacía un tiempo ya. Ocho meses y diecisiete días, aunque ¿quién estaba contando? Probablemente él no debería hacerlo, nunca podía estar seguro de si había perdido algún día en medio de sus periodos de inconsciencia. 

Estaba borracho. Como siempre pero un poco peor. Dormitaba y deliraba entre los vapores del alcohol. No había otra manera de sobrevivir una reunión como aquella, llena de las locuras de hombres borrachos de ideales imposibles. Enjolras era la droga de todos, incluida la suya propia, pero él era el único que sabía distinguir la cruda realidad de los delirios inducidos por las sustancias.

Todos se habían ido. Para ser justo creía recordar que Bahorel había intentado llevárselo con él y que Joly había sugerido una serie de enfermedades compatibles con los síntomas de una borrachera. Enjolras les había dicho a todos que se fueran e iba a encargarse en persona de sacarlo de allí, no sin antes echarle la bronca por deshonrar sus reuniones de esa manera. 

Había abierto los ojos al escucharlo decir su nombre. No podía evitar responder a su llamada aunque el licor en sus venas dijera lo contrario. Sin embargo, no entendía una palabra de lo que salía de sus labios. Tampoco le importaba. Se limitaba a seguir hipnotizado el movimiento rápido y apasionado de los mismos. Enjolras era hermoso como un ángel, pero un ángel vengador y terrible que en ese momento tenía toda su ira concentrada sobre él. 

Fue en ese momento que lo había besado. 

Sin preludios, sin permisos, lo había tomado de la nuca y lo había besado con tanta profundidad, deseo y torpeza como el licor se lo había permitido antes de verse empujado hacia atrás con fuerza. 

Había esperado el golpe por parte de Enjolras. Pero no había llegado. 

En su lugar, se había encontrado con una expresión perpleja e indescifrable que no había esperado. Enjolras lo había dejado solo sin mediar una palabra y por semanas lo había ignorado, con expresiones dirigidas a él ocasionalmente de desdén y desprecio. 

El peor de los castigos. 

Aunque no exactamente. El peor había sido cuando otra noche, semanas después, entre bromas y tragos, Combeferre y Courfeyrac habían dejado entrever que Enjolras era tan virginal y tan puro que nunca había besado a nadie en su vida. 

-Ah, es una lástima que vayamos a pelear antes de que sepa lo que es probar unos labios –había dicho Courfeyrac con un suspiro, como si él no hubiera probado suficientes por todos los demás. 

Pocas veces había bebido Grantaire con tantas ganas de perder la conciencia como esa noche. 

\---------------------- 

La mano sigue extendida hacia él y sabe que no tienen tiempo. Por meses se había reprochado el impulso borracho que le había hecho profanar los labios de su Apolo de una manera tan poco provechosa. 

Si hubiera tenido oportunidad de besarlo de nuevo, si pudiera dejarlo ir con la muerte después de demostrarle cómo en un beso se podía englobar todo lo que las palabras nunca podrían haber logrado. Si Enjolras lo hubiera dejado… 

Pero aquella oportunidad ha pasado hace mucho, si es que alguna vez había existido. Como todo en su vida, Grantaire la había desperdiciado. Pero esta no la va a dejar pasar. 

Extiende el brazo hacia él en los últimos segundos de su vida. No podrá besarlo de nuevo pero sentirá su piel en la suya aunque sea un momento antes de que llegue la muerte.


End file.
